Abyssal Sea
Difficulty - Very Hard Elemental Bonus: Arcane: Gain 200hp & +1 Hand. Locations: 1. Periphery Encounter: Sea Serpent 2. Dead Sea Demoralized Scared Wet Lose 150hp Lose 250hp Lose 1 Stamina Lose 2 Stamina Gain 1500 Coins Gain 2 Stamina & 200hp Gain Ocean Stone Encounter: Pirate Captain Encounter: Sea Serpent Nothing happens ﻿3. Pirate Fleet Encounter: Pirate Captain 4. Forlorn Monastery Gain 600 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Omamori Gain First Aid Kit Gain Ocean Stone Gain +2 Location Mastery (Apple if already mastered) Gain Recover Hammer Rare Trace 5. West Sea Phenomenon Scared Wet Lose 150hp Lose 2 Stamina Nothing happens Gain Ocean Stone 6. The Shore Encounter: Siren 7. Shrine of the Sea Ruler Gain 550 Coins Gain Omamori Gain Antidote Gain Soul Gem Gain Ocean Stone Gain Siren's Necklace (9/3 Accessory) Gain +3 Ocean Stone Mastery Rare Trace 8. Destroyed Pirate Bay (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Sticky Lose 150hp Lose 200hp & Wet Lose 250hp & Injured Lose 350hp Lose 2 Stamina Lose 2 Stamina & 50hp Gain 1500 coins Gain Thief Hammer Gain Diamond Gain +1 Location Mastery 9. Western Sea Forager Boss 1 10. Hydra Den (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Hydra ﻿11. Will-devouring Tree Gain +1 Location Mastery Gain 650 coins Soul Gem 2 Soul Gem Captain's Spyglass (4/8 Accessory) Gain Apple Gain Energy Hammer Gain Diamond ﻿12. Tsunami Cove Lose 300hp & Wet Lose 75hp & Injured Scared Lose 1 Stamina & Wet Nothing Gain 1500 coins Rare Trace ﻿13. The Great Fissure Boss 2 ﻿14. Abyssal Monstrosity (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Boss 3 ﻿Enemies: Sea Serpent 1050hp 65xp can cause Poisoned and Wet Pirate Captain 1000hp 65xp can cause Cursed Siren 850hp 65xp (quick -1 hand) can cause Scared Hydra 1350hp 75xp (quick -1 hand) can cause Wet then has Frost attack Rare Enemy: Fisher 1200hp 300xp can cause Wet also can heal 780hp. Quick -1 Hand. Loot: Gain 3000 Coins Gain 6000 coins Gain 2 Ocean Stone Gain 2 Miracle Hammer Healing Potion Abyssal Essence (Kraken Collection) Kala (Pet) Boss 1: Kraken 2200hp 170xp (+25000xp first time) Quick -1 Hand Can cause Injured Status also can cause Sticky Status Loot: Gain 700 Coins Gain 1000 Coins Gain Diamond Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Gold Gain 1 Thief Hammer Kraken's Compound Eyes (Kraken Collection) Kraken Eye (Kraken Collection) Kraken Mucus (Kraken Collection) Kraken Mouth (Kraken Collection) Kraken Tentacle (Kraken Collection) Kraken's Killer Jaw (Kraken Collection) Kraken Flesh (Kraken Collection) Boss 2: Leviathan 2900hp 185xp (+35000xp first time) Quick -1 Hand Can cause Wet Status Loot: Gain 750 coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Ocean Stone Gain Beast Crystal Gain Ice Stone Gain Life Force Legendary Chest (Leviathan's Whisker Ocean Stone Relic) Legendary Chest (Hydra Gauntlets - 24/12 Secondary Armor, Abyssal set) ﻿Boss 3: Abyssal Nightmare 3400hp 230xp (+50000xp first time) Attacks: Std: ~700 Blue: 150, Ignore DP, Scared Gray: 900 Frost, Ignore DP Loot: Gain Soul Gem Gain Meteorite Gain 800 coins Gain 1500 coins Gain Demon Stone Gain Ocean Stone Gain Time Hammer Legendary Chest (Nightmare Ring - 25/10 Accessory) Legendary Chest (Eye of the Storm Cloud Stone Relic) Rare Items Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Leviathan's Whisker - Costs 110 tokens Eye of the Storm - Costs 120 tokens Hydra Gauntlets (24/12 Secondary Armor)- Costs 150 tokens Nightmare Ring (25/10 Accessory)- Costs 150 tokens Sea Serpent.jpg|Sea Serpent Pirate Captain.jpg|Pirate Captain Siren.jpg|Siren Hydra.jpg|Hydra Kraken.jpg|Kraken Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan Abyssal Nightmare.jpg|Abyssal Nightmare Fisher.png|Fisher (Rare) Category:Adventure Category:Adventure locations